What Happened Last Night
by CineMariel
Summary: What happened that night on the beach in The Injury. A Nick/Jess one shot.


**Author's Note: This is my second Nick and Jess story about what happened on the beach that night in The Injury. Hope you like it! It starts with their conversation which is a direct transcript from the episode (I own nothing!). **

"Jess I like you a lot. I really do. I'm glad that you're around." Nick says. His mind is clearly still hazy from the drugs but Jess can't help but feel like he means it.

She gives him a tiny smile. She had been so mad at him just an hour ago but now that she was seeing him like this she couldn't help but soften.

"I'm not going to remember any of this in the morning, am I?" Nick asks.

Jess laughs.

"Most certainly not." Jess responds.

"Oh no!" he says, laughing too.

"Yes, yeah," Jess laughs more "We should go home."

"Yes," Nick agrees "let's go home."

But neither of them move. They just sit there. Jess looks behind her. Winston is gone, presumably back in the car and Cece and Schmidt are laying down together. It looks like they're cuddling. No... that's not possible. Is it?

"Jess?" Nick interrupts her thoughts.

"Yeah," Jess whips her head around to see if he's okay.

"I changed my mind," Nick says, slurring a bit.

"About what?" she asks, smiling. She can't help but be entertained by how much of a mess he is.

"You're allowed to speak at my funeral."

"Why, thank you, Nicholas," Jess says, punching him in the shoulder "that's awfully generous of you."

"But no singing," he says attempting to look serious but failing "and no impressions."

"Fair enough" Jess concedes.

"Strictly mourning," Nick commands "no funny stuff."

"Serious material only." Jess agrees.

They're quiet for a second. Jess puts her head on Nick's shoulder and watches the waves crash for a few minutes. It's nice. The silence. They don't really need to talk.

"Jess?" Nick asks again.

"Yes?"

"I'm not going to remember this, right?"

"It doesn't seem likely" she responds.

"Well, then... there's something I need to do." Nick says.

Jess lifts her head and looks at him.

"Do you want to jump in the water again?" Jess asks.

"No," he says, looking as sober as she's seen him in the past few hours "I have to tell you something. Because I might find out I'm dying and because I won't remember it tomorrow if it goes badly."

"What do you have to tell me?" Jess is confused. He looks so serious. What is it he could possibly have to tell her?

"I like you, Jess." Nick confesses.

"You said that already, goofball." Jess teases. Trying to keep things light because he couldn't possibly mean what she thinks he does. Or what she hopes he does.

Nick looks away, sharply. His hand over his eyes.

_Oh my god._ Jess thinks _I hurt his feelings. How could I say something so offensive. He must think I was taunting him or something. Here Nick is trying to share something important with me and I insult him. I insulted a man who might have cancer. I'm a terrible person!_

"Nick," Jess blurts out "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything by that. I like you too! You're like the best guy I know. I mean you're hopelessly pessimistic and you're stuck in a dead end job that you clearly hate but you're one of the best guys I know! You're smart and you're funny and you would do absolutely anything for the people you care about. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Please don't be mad at me. Not now."

Nick turns around slowly. She braces herself for his anger.

"I just had some sand in my eye," he tells her, looking a bit confused "that's why I turned away."

"Oh, god." Jess says, cheeks reddening in embarrassment "I didn't- What I was trying t- please don't..."

She trails off awkwardly. She is so uncomfortable. She was sure no one has ever felt more awkward than her. If only he would break this silence. Even if it was to tell her he hated her. Or that her confession had made him realize he was gay. It wouldn't be the first time. Literally anything would be more preferable than his silence.

"Jess, I feel the same way." Nick says quietly.

"What?" Jess asks. Shocked at his words. She must have heard wrong because there is no way that's what he said.

"I feel the same way about you," Nick admits "I don't think you're pessimistic or stuck in a dead end job but... I like you too. You're sweet, you're weird in a way that makes me feel normal, you're the nicest person I've ever met. And I can't seem to stop thinking about you."

She looks down at her feet. Unable to meet his gaze any longer. She cannot believe what he has just said. It's absolutely too good to be true.

Nick reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks at him. At his warm brown eyes and his ever present scruff and gives him a small smile.

"You're not going to remember this are you?" She asks, a bit sadly.

"I don't think so, no." Nick says.

"Good," Jess says.

Nick looks surprised.

"Why is that good?" Nick asks.

"Because that would complicate this," and with that she leans over and kisses him.

Nick pulls away after a moment.

"Yeah," he agrees "that would complicate things."

And then he gives her one more gentle kiss.

"Good night, Jess." He says, taking everything in and wishing that he would remember this when he woke up.

"Good night, Nick." Jess says, wishing that if he couldn't remember, she could forget it. But in spite of that, very happy it had happened.

They lie down in the sand, Nick holding her until they both fall asleep.


End file.
